


A Strange Kind of a Threesome

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No love that is known is special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Kind of a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Reita´s POV.
> 
> Originally written on December 11th, 2011.

I have no idea whether they know, but that´s not what is bothering me. What´s disturbing my inner peace is that _I_ know. It feels like some strange kind of a threesome, the one you don´t really wish for, the one you´ve never wanted to be involved in.

I never asked for that knowledge. And in all honesty, I have no idea why this is something I must be extra perceptive about because usually, unless you tell me, I can´t see nor hear a thing if it doesn´t interest me in particular. But maybe this is a leftover from what we used to be when we were kids.

The key words being _what we used to be_. Right. At a certain point, and I don´t mean it as a reprimand, but at a certain point in our lives, me and Kouyou, we just stopped telling each other everything. Personally, I think it´s pretty natural. We are not in school anymore, thus I don´t expect him to tell me what he eats for his breakfast neither who he fucks. And it´s not that I don´t care, I do, but only when he does in return – I mean, if he wants me to know I am cool with it, if he doesn´t I am cool with it too. It´s that kind of a silent agreement that is between us and it works just perfectly.

Sorry, worked.

So yeah, the whole point is he has never told me. And yet I know. That is the reason I feel so uncomfortable about the whole deal. Because I can see how they actually try to conceal it; I see all their separate efforts that are supposed to work together into that one final, vital conclusion of keeping everything secret. Though, sometimes I am a bit confused on that matter. Like, what´s up with them and all that behind- a-corner-ass-grabbing. That´s sort of obvious even to me.

 

I think the first time I realized there is something going on, not in particular between him and Kai, was the night when we went out for drinks. He knows I get drunk pretty quickly and maybe he just lost his default alertness around me, thinking I wouldn´t notice or remember for that matter. I was getting all hot-headed about the recent development in discussions about Japan entering TTP. He kept sipping his wine and nodding to everything I said. But when I stopped to take a breath, all of a sudden he was speaking of the city being too cold for this season and for his liking and about need for some hot love.

Dude, that was too strange even for drunk Kouyou. As much as I know him, I´ve never heard him using such cliché-ridden expressions. Plus I have never seen him drunk after only 3 glasses of wine either.

Was that a hint? I don´t know. But I guess I might have started paying more attention afterwards. Not intentionally, really. But he is a friend and when one´s friend starts acting a bit out of their character, it´s natural to be concerned.

A realization that it´s Kai who is the provider of some hot loving for Kouyou came about gradually. At first I just thought I was paranoid, but the air around the studio changed every time both of them were present. They´ve started sitting closer. They´ve actually started talking to each other more often than before. I can clearly remember the days when all Kai got was a look or two; his rants to me about it were unstoppable. And a fact that they´ve started coming in together as well was just more than suspicious. Kouyou is not a morning person, yet there he´s been for the past few months, marching in in Kai´s steps. Something must have been up.

No, I don´t really want to ask. You just can´t come to someone and casually inquire whether they are banging your drummer, or the other way around, the drummer banging them. A T-shirt is casual. Jeans are casual. Fucking someone is not. And unless I become an eye witness of something more compromising I do not plan on meddling in their affair. Don´t poke sleeping dragon in the eye. I can´t bring myself to it even if it being official would probably bring a certain level of relief to myself.

Then there is this sharing of earphones and shooting sideway glances and little smiles and sparkly skin and that makes it all too awkward. I often catch myself to stutter when talking to Kouyou. With Kai, thanks god, my teasing just covers everything up for me. But I kind of miss beating him at Puyo Puyo. Now he plays mostly with Kouyou. Not going to elaborate in detail on any other games that they might have been playing since they hit it off together. I don´t really want to think about it. I also don´t want to think about where they disappeared just a few days ago during a lunch break and then returned back like nothing ever happened 2 hours later. Coffee was a pretty lame excuse though.

So am I making my point clear? Yes. I would be much happier being oblivious.

I am thinking, maybe I should just ask Taka. If he hasn´t noticed anything different. He´s been giving me strange looks since forever. I guess I am not even trying with Aoi. He is even worse than me when it comes to getting clues.

I am torn and troubled.

But one of these days Kouyou will want to go for drinks again. He will want to talk. Hopefully, he will spill and I can stop living this tiptoeing hell. I will show a respective amount of interest, wish him well, make fun of him and probably panic a bit just for show because isn´t it just a tad dangerous to be dating someone in your own band? I wonder what Ruki would say. Kai would be definitely against. Was it not him being in this potential disastrous arrangement that is. Somehow thinking about it now the fact makes me happy all of a sudden; there is more to taunt him with.

I might be kind of dumb for not taking advantage of this situation. I should have just taken my chance and made it interesting for them. Long time ago in one movie or wherever, really, I heard this line: “No love that is known is special.” And maybe just out of my good will, I should make sure that it does come true for these two.

No, this is not me longing to take a revenge for causing an emotional distress, it´s not me being mischievous. It´s only me enjoying myself, it´s only me finally taking a part in this strange kind of a threesome.


End file.
